The New Girls In School
by Punkrockers88
Summary: Abby and Alex are ready to take on the amazing adventures in there new high school.
1. Chapter 1 Hello

Vampire Knights

The New Girls in School

Chapter 1

Hello.

Alex and Abby Kagamine were long lost vampire sisters then they found each other at school in the 5th grade and were the bestest of friends and sisters. Now, in high school everything has changed they are going to a private school called The Night and Day. Both of them where in the night class. So, when Alex and Abby got there the first person they saw was Yuki. Yuki was the headmaster's daughter. Yuki came and said,'You two must be Alex and Abby! im Yuki if you have any questions just come to me and one tip stay away from Zero for the moment he will get to to know you more soon. Have a great day!' Yuki ran away. Alex and Abby looked at each other and said at the same time 'Lets go find Zero!' They both ran to the Night class dorms.

Alex peeked in the room with Zero's name on it and Zero was siting on his bed writing something. Abby went in and said, 'Hi, Im Abby and this is Alex!' Zero looked up at Abby and said,'How did you get into my room? I thought i locked it!?' Then before Abby chould said anything Zero pushed Alex and Abby out of the door and shut and locked it. Alex said,'I should go and find our dorm'. Alex bolted down the hall and looked for the number 4738 on the door Abby followed. Then, Alex open the door and ran and claimed her bed by belly floping on it. Abby sat down and started to unpack. Then, she said, 'I think i like Zero'. Alex said back fireingly,' Really!? He looks super mean!'. Then, Abby started to unpack thinking about seeing Zero in the night class tomorrow night.

In morning Abby got up out of bed and pushed and pushed Alex to get her up and then Alex fell on the floor. Alex got up and said, 'What was that for!? We dont have class in the morning we have 'NIGHT' class! Now go to bed Abby'. Abby said back loudly, 'WE HAVE TO TALK TO YUKI! Alex said back tired and sleepy,'You go i will stay in bed for the day and then..' she had fell asleep. Abby let out a loud and long sigh and walked out the door. Abby looked left and right and saw Zero she ran up to him and said,'Hi Zero im sorry we unlocked your door and shuck into your room my sister can be werid'. Zero said calmly,'It's fine i was just in a bad mood'. Abby said back 'Why?' Zero said, 'Well, maybe we can talk about it after class tonight ok?' Abby said excitingly,'Ok!' Abby bolted back down into her and started screaming like she was in a horror movie. But, she was in a romace movie. She chouldn't stop thinking about Zero and Abby kissing under the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Jeez

Vampire Knights

The New Girls In School

Chapter 2

Oh Jeez..

When Abby was done talking to Zero she ran into her and screamed,'ALEX WAKE UP!'. Alex got up and slapped Abby in the face. Alex said,'What do you want!?'. Abby said, 'We need to find YUUKI!'. Alex got up and got dressed and both walked out the door.

Alex's POV

Why does she want to talk to Zero so much?

Abby's POV

i love Zero soo much! I cant stop thinking about him.. i dont know why he just sparks a light in my heart like on the 4th of july with rainbow fireworks!

Zero's POV

I really like Abby but..what about Yuuki?

Back to the Story!

When Alex had spied down Yuuki Abby ran towards her and hug her Yuuki said,'He-y guys!'

Abby said,'You know Zero right?' Yuuki studdered,'ummumu yeah did you talk to him-m-mmm-?' Abby said back happly,'YES and omg he is sssoooooooo HOT!' Yuuki said,'I like him too'. Abby said,'Can i have him pretty please?' Abby fluttered her eyes like a butterfly.

Yuuki said,'ok ok ok fine.. i guess i can go for kaname he's so sweet!' Then, Zero and Kaname turn and walk up. Zero said,'Hey Abby can i talk to you by the pond?' Abby said back'Sure!' Zero and Abby walked over to the pond and Yuuki watched as one of her friends walked down the alitse with her crush.

Zero and Abby's POV

Abby said,'So, what up?'

Zero studdered,'Well i was going to ask you if you want to go to the dance with me?'

Abby stricked back,'Of couse Zero'.

Zero held Abby's hand and kissed by the pond.


End file.
